One Last Job
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: The job was simple, just like all my others. Go to Kyrat, find Paul Harmon and take him home. I don't normally do jobs that take my overseas, but I couldn't say no to this one, but I wish I did now – No flames/hate of any kind, T to be safe/later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I want to get this out of the way – this, of course, takes place after Far Cry 4. Sabal is the leader of the of the Golden Path, Paul is alive and is kept in a cage outside of Banapur Village.**

* * *

><p>A young woman stares out the window of the bus heading to Kyrat. Her name is Rosella. She has fair skin, long light brown hair that is always pulled into a pony tail, bright blue eyes and wears a white and light blue checked shirt, jeans, a brown belt and black boots. She was hired by Laura Harmon to find her husband, Paul Harmon. She would normally say no when it came to travelling overseas, but she look at Ashely, their daughter and she couldn't say no. her father left her, Ashley shouldn't lose hers. Rosella sighs, she wasn't sure where to start. She had to find him, she promised Ashely she will. Then the bus stops. Rosella sighs as she looks around.<p>

"Everyone off the bus!" a voice shouts and Rosella sigh as she grabs her duffle bag and he black shoulder bag and follows the others off the bus. Something was wrong. She saw a group of people with guns. She knew who they were. The Golden Path. She looked up what was going on here before she came.

"Passport." a female Gold Path fighter asks. Rosella pulls her passport out and hands it over. The woman looks at it and hands it back. Rosella sighs, she has no idea where she is.

"Sabal!" a voice shouts. Rosella sighs, this wasn't going to plan, but then again, she didn't have a plan. Rosella sighs as a man walks over to her.

"I'm Sabal, leader of the Golden Path." Sabal introduces.

"Rosella Willow." Rosella said.

"My men tell me you are an American." Sabal said.

"Yes." Rosella replies. "Is it illegal for an American to come into Kyrat?"

"It depends on what the person is doing." Sabal replies.

"Looking for Paul Harmon." Rosella replies.

"He's dead." Sabal replies. "I guess you will be leaving."

"Look, I was hired by Laura Harmon to find her husband. I will not be leaving without hard proof he is dead or Paul himself." Rosella tells Sabal.

"Paul isn't leaving Kyrat." Sabal said.

"I thought he was dead." Rosella said smiling, there was hope. "Where is he?" Rosella asks.

"Bag her!" Sabal shouts walking off. Rosella was grabbed and sighs as her bags were taken. Her hands her bind her back and drag to a truck.

"I get it." Rosella snaps. She climb up on the trust and sat down with a Golden Path fighter pointing their gun at her. "I get it." Rosella said and sighs. 'That could have gone better, but at least I know Paul is alive.' Rosella though as they started moving.

"Why take the job?" the female Golden Path fighter that is sitting across from her asks.

"Finding Paul." Rosella said and she nods. "I grew up without a father, I didn't want Ashely to lose hers." Rosella explains. "But there is more to this story."

"You have no idea." the female Golden Path fighter said.

"Who is he? To his family he is a caring man, good husband and loving father, but who is he here?" Rosella asks.

"A monster. He worked with Pagan Min and in the Royal Army. He is an evil man." the female Golden Path explains and Rosella sighs. There was more to Paul than she thought. "He killed innocent people." the female Golden Path fighter adds.

"He also ran tea factory, containing opium that was supplied." the male Golden Path fighter that is sitting next to the Rosella adds.

"Where is he?" Rosella asks.

"Sorry, we can't tell you." the female Golden Path fighter said. Rosella sighs, so much for this being a simple job.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosella was looking around as they head to where ever they were going. She had a bad feeling and gets a feeling she won't going home anytime soon. They have all her gear. Rosella sighs. They came to a building and stop. Rosella was suggested to get out. Rosella nods as she slides out to be grab by Sabal.

"Move it." Sabal tells her as he drags her into the building. It was small. Rosella was force to sit in the chair and sighs.

"Why am I here?" Rosella asks.

"You're here to cause trouble, trouble we don't need." Sabal said and Rosella sighs.

"I'm just looking for Paul." Rosella tells him.

"Well you can't have him, he is paying for all the wrong he has done to Kyrat." Sabal explains and Rosella sighs.

"What does that mean?" Rosella asks. "Look, never mind that. I have a job to do." Rosella tells him. Sabal walks off and Rosella sighs. She was alone. Then someone walks in and she looks back.

"It's ok. I'm Ajay." Ajay introduces. "Ajay Ghale."

"Rosella Willow." Rosella whispers and Ajay cuts her wrist free.

"We better move before Sabal gets back." Ajay tells her. The pair heads out and got into a truck, then heads off. "Why are you here Rosella?" Ajay asks.

"I was hired by Laura Harmon to find her husband, Paul Harmon. His last known place is here." Rosella explains. "I promised Ashely, Paul's daughter, I will find him." Rosella adds.

"Paul is locked in a cage at the moment." Ajay replies. "I'm sorry Rosella, but he can't leave."

"And nor can I while Sabal has my bags." Rosella tells him.

"Look, I'll take you to my home, you can stay there while I get your stuff back." Ajay explains.

"Wow, thank you." Rosella said surprise Ajay was being so kind.

"Anytime." Ajay said and Rosella smiles as she leans back.

"It's beautiful here." Rosella said and Ajay smiles.

"It is." Ajay whispers.

"Where you born here?" Rosella asks.

"Yeah, lived here for the first 3 years till my mum grabbed me and fled to America." Ajay replies. "She passed away not that long ago and her dying wish was to bring her back, to Lakshmana." Ajay explains.

"Lakshmana." Rosella said confused.

"My half-sister, she was killed by my father and my mother killed him, then we fled." Ajay explains and Rosella sighs.

"I'm sorry." Rosella whispers.

"It's ok, my mother is at peace now." Ajay said. "What about you?" Ajay asks.

"My father left me and my mother when I was younger for another woman. My mother cut him out of my life, I don't know his name or what he looks like. Last year my mother passed away, killed in a car accident. She was the only family I had so when I lost her, I took it hard. My friends helped me." Rosella explains. "I'm a detective, I work in missing person cases and I work solo which is why I am here." Rosella adds.

"Why did you say yes to this job?" Ajay asks.

"I never knew my father and I didn't want Ashely to lose hers." Rosella replies and Ajay sighs. It was a long drive back to Ajay's place. Ajay guides Rosella inside.

"Thanks again." Rosella said.

"Anytime." Ajay said and Rosella sighs.

"That's pretty." Rosella said, looking at the thangka painting.

"Yeah." Ajay said and Rosella yawns. "Follow me." Ajay said as he walks to the ladder and climbs up with Rosella behind him. "Take my bed." Ajay tells her since the single bed wasn't made.

"Are you sure?" Rosella asks.

"Yes, I'm going to get your stuff back from Sabal." Ajay explains.

"Look, if there anything I can do, just ask because I don't know how to thank you." Rosella tells her.

"I will, you rest." Ajay said walking off and Rosella sighs as she lies down and closes her eyes. She can't believe Ajay was so kind to her. Maybe there is hope for her getting Paul and going home.

* * *

><p>…<strong>and that's how you make a new friend…<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Rosella moans as she wakes up and looks around confused. She sighs as she remembers where she is as she got up and walks to the ladder. She couldn't see Ajay anywhere. She climbs down the ladder and walks outside to look around. She then walks to a large tree and over the bridge when she heard voices. She follows it to see Yogi and Reggie.

"Hello." Rosella said and the pair looks at her.

"Who's that?" Reggie asks.

"I don't know." Yogi replies.

"Um, who are you?" Rosella asks.

"Well I'm Yogi and this is Reggie." Yogi introduces.

"Rosella." Rosella said.

"Smoke." Reggie offers.

"I'll pass." Rosella said as she turns around and looks at the house.

"What brings you here?" Yogi asks.

"Huh." Rosella said looking at him.

"To Kyrat." Reggie said.

"I was looking for Paul, but now I'm stuck here." Rosella explains. "The Golden Path took my stuff, including my passport." Rosella said.

"We lost out passport, we're stuck here too." Reggie tells her and Rosella sighs.

"But why are you here?" Yogi asks.

"Looking around while I wait for Ajay to come back." Rosella explains. "Talk to you later." Rosella said walking off as she walks down and sighs. She walks pass what look like a small garden and sits down on the bolder next to it. She then saw Ajay with her duffle bag and sighs, her shoulder bag was nowhere to be seen. Ajay walks over and sits the bag down.

"I'm sorry, all your paper in your shoulder bag has been burnt." Ajay tells her.

"My passport was in that bag." Rosella whispers. "Looks like I'm stuck here."

"I'm sorry." Ajay said.

"It's ok, you did get my clothes, that's something." Rosella said with a weak smile.

"Listen, you can stay here with me. I'm never here and at least I know someone is looking after my family's home." Ajay tells her.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rosella asks.

"I want to help." Ajay said.

"Well thank you Ajay." Rosella said. She then saw Sabal and a couple of fighters. Rosella stands up as Ajay turns around.

"Sabal." Ajay said.

"She's dangerous, brother." Sabal tells Ajay.

"She's not." Ajay said. "I think you need you leave Sabal." Ajay tells him.

"Don't let her poisons you brother." Sabal said, then looks at Rosella. "You should have left." Sabal tells her.

"Well I can't leave now, you burnt my passport." Rosella tells him, crossing her arms. Sabal then walks off with the fighters and Rosella sighs.

"Come on." Ajay said walking off. Rosella grabs her bag and follows him.

"I met your neighbours, Yogi and Reggie." Rosella said.

"Don't take anything they offer you." Ajay warns her.

"Ok." Rosella said.

"It's a long story." Ajay tells her and Rosella chuckles.

"I'll like to hear it one day." Rosella tells him.

"Are you hungry?" Ajay asks.

"I am." Rosella replies and Ajay starts cooking. "I didn't want to take the job, but Ashely, I couldn't say no to her." Rosella explains.

"Well what done is done." Ajay said and Rosella sighs.

"Yeah." Rosella whispers. "It could be worse." Rosella adds.

"It could be." Ajay said.

"Could you take me to Paul?" Rosella asks.

"It's too dangerous, with Sabal wanting you dead, taking to the Golden Path home is just downright dangerous." Ajay tells her and Rosella sighs.

"I understand." Rosella said walking around and saw the shrine. "Could you get me his passport?" Rosella asks as she turns around.

"I don't even know where that is." Ajay replies and Rosella sighs.

"What about his phone?" Rosella asks.

"Paul has that." Ajay replies and Rosella sighs, she was getting nowhere with this. "I'll see what I can do tomorrow, it's getting late." Ajay tells her.

"Of course." Rosella said. After they ate, they head up to bed. Rosella was lying on the right side of the bed, she looks back at Ajay. 'He's so cute.' Rosella though looking forward. Rosella sighs as she closes her eyes.

"Listen, I don't want to leave you here alone. I know Sabal so you should come tomorrow." Ajay tells her. Rosella opens her eyes and sighs.

"Ok, I understand." Rosella said. "Will he ever leave me alone?" Rosella then asks.

"I'll make him." Ajay replies. "It will take time though."

"As long as he doesn't kill me between now and then, I'm ok." Rosella tells him and Ajay chuckles.

"I'll do my best." Ajay said. "Try to rest." Ajay tells her.

"Ok." Rosella whispers as she closes her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosella slept on and off since she has already had a good sleep. She has no idea what the time was, but she was guessing it was morning. She sits up and looks at Ajay who was fast asleep. Rosella gets up and looks at Ajay. He was fast asleep. Rosella gets up and walks to the ladder, but stops when she saw a letter on the small cupboard, by a plate of candles. Curious, Rosella picks it up and reads it.

_Ajay my son, I have so much left to say to you. But I'm out of time. So please, take me back to Lakshmana. The journey will tell you more than I ever could. I love you and will always be with you – mum_

Rosella sighs as she outs it down and walks out to the ladder. She softly climbs down and walks outside. Rosella walks around, remembering seeing a ladder to the side of the house. She looks at it and smiles as she climbs up onto the roof. She walks to the middle and sits down. It was starting to sink in, she was stuck here.

"Rosella!" she heard Ajay call.

"On the roof!" Rosella shouts, then sighs. She looks over as Ajay climbs up and walks over.

"Are you ok?" Ajay asks as he sits down next to her.

"Your friend burnt all my documents, I have no way home, I'm stuck here." Rosella replies. Ajay sighs. "I don't even have a way to call my friends." Rosella adds.

"I'm sorry." Ajay said.

"I know you are Ajay." Rosella said. "I want to know why Sabal was there, why he and his fighters stop the bus." Rosella then said.

"Sabal is keeping track on those who come into and out of Kyrat, the airport is bad as well. He isn't normally there, but he wanted to go there yesterday." Ajay explains.

"Great." Rosella whispers.

"The airport isn't any better." Ajay adds and Rosella sighs. "I'll get you something to eat." Ajay said as he got up and heads off. Rosella sighs, like it or not, this was her new home. Rosella gets up and follows Ajay.

_"Ajay, we need to talk." Sabal said over the radio. _Ajay sighs as he grabs it.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ajay asks.

_"I want you to meet me at Khilana Bazaar outpost as soon as you can." Sabal tells him _

"Ok, I'll be there soon." Ajay said. "We better grab something to eat." Ajay then said and Rosella nods. After breakfast, the pair head to the truck.

"This path isn't very safe." Rosella said.

"I know." Ajay said. Rosella stops and smiles.

"At least you get a great view." Rosella said as Ajay stops.

"Yeah, my parents did pick a great spot." Ajay said. Rosella sighs as she walks to Ajay, then trips and Ajay catches her. Rosella sighs.

"Thanks." Rosella whispers as Ajay lets her go.

"Try to be more careful." Ajay said and Rosella nods. They made it to the truck and they head off. Rosella sighs as she looks out her window. "What is it?" Ajay asks.

"Nothing, just thinking." Rosella replies. "How long will it take us to get to where we are going?" Rosella then asks.

"A while." Ajay replies. Rosella sighs as she closes her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

They made it to Khilana Bazaar outpost and Ajay sighs as he looks at Rosella.

"You might want to stay by the truck." Ajay tells her.

"Ok." Rosella whispers. Ajay gets out and walks into a small building. Rosella sighs as she gets out. She saw a couple of Golden Path fighter staring at her. Rosella sighs. Then yelling was heard from the small building Ajay walked in. Rosella got worried. She walks over as a female Golden Path fighter walks out. She grabs Rosella and drags her away from the building.

"Don't go in there, Sabal looks like he is ready to kill and he has his eyes on you." she warns Rosella. Rosella sighs as the female fight walks off and she walks back to the truck. Was this her fault? All she wanted to do was reunite a family. Then Ajay storms out and walks over.

"Get in." Ajay tells her and Rosella jumps as Ajay got in and they drove off.

"I guess that talk didn't go well." Rosella said and Ajay sighs.

"We're getting Paul and we are getting him out of Kyrat." Ajay tells her.

"Really, thank you Ajay." Rosella said smiling and Ajay smiles. They made it to Banapur Villag and Rosella saw Paul Harmon in a cage, yelling.

"Ajay, my phone!" Paul shouts as they walk over. Ajay knocks the Golden Path fighter that was guarding it. "Wait, what's going on?" Paul asks.

"We're getting you back to your family and you will never return to Kyrat." Rosella tells him. Ajay breaks the cage open and Rosella runs in, untying him. Paul grabs it phone and answers it.

"Ashley, daddies here." Paul said. "Yes, I'm coming home." Paul then said and Rosella smiles. "Who?" Paul asks, then looks at Rosella. "Yeah, she's right here."

"We have to move." Ajay tells them.

"Baby, I got to go." Paul said as he climbs into the back of the truck.

"Here." Ajay said handing a hand gun over with a small bag of ammo. "Ride in the back with him." Ajay tells her.

"Got it." Rosella said as she walks over and limbs up. They started moving. "Paul, where are your passport?" Rosella asks.

"City of Pain." Paul replies.

"Ajay! We need to get to the City of Pain!" Rosella shouts.

"Got it, hang on!" Ajay shouts.

"How did you get Ajay to help you to break me out?" Paul asks.

"Truth be told, I have no idea." Rosella replies. "But this is my last job."

"Why?" Paul asks.

"Sabal burnt my passport, I'm stuck here." Rosella replies.

"I have money stashed at my place, you can have all of it." Paul tells her.

"Wow, thanks." Rosella said.

"Hang on!" Ajay shouts and they turn a tight corner.

"So, my wife and daughter hired you to find me." Paul said.

"Yeah." Rosella whispers. "I don't normally take jobs that cause me to go overseas, this was my first and last." Rosella explains.

"I'm sorry, when I get home, I can try to get you out." Paul said.

"Don't worry too much." Rosella said as she looks around.

"I'll see what I can do." Paul said and Rosella smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

They made it to the City of Pain and Rosella sighs. They headed in, Ajay leading the way.

"Stay close, we have a couple of Golden Path fighters here." Ajay tells them.

"Great." Rosella whispers.

"Even if we do get my passport, how am I getting out of Kyrat?" Paul asks.

"We'll sneak you out." Ajay tells him.

"I'm sure between the 3 of us, we can work out a plan." Rosella adds and Paul nods. They then came to Paul's interrogation office. Ajay kicked down the door and Paul runs in to grab his gear.

"I'll watch the door." Ajay said and Rosella nods as she follows Paul.

"Paul, can I get you to deliver a letter for me?" Rosella asks as she grabs paper.

"Sure." Paul said. "Anything." he then said and Rosella smiles as she wrote a letter to a friend. She needed him to clear her apartment and to tell him the bad news. Once done, she write the address on the front and hands it to Paul who hands her an envelope of money.

"Thanks." Rosella said.

"You saved me." Paul said.

"Come on!" Ajay shouts and they head out. They got to the truck and heads off. Rosella leans back and sighs as she remembers being hired by Laura and Ashely.

_Rosella walks up to the house that belongs to Laura. Rosella takes a deep breath as she walks upstairs and knocks on the door. The door swings open and Rosella saw Ashely._

"_Rosella?" Ashely asks._

"_You must be Ashely." Rosella said and Ashely smiles._

"_Mum! Rosella is here!" Ashely shouts as she walks back and Rosella walks inside. Then Laura runs down stairs and smiles._

"_Thank goodness you are here." Laura said._

"_How can I help you?" Rosella asks._

"_My husband is supposed to be home, coming back from Kyrat. I'm worried." Laura replies. "It's not like him to be this late. I thought he may have missed a flight or stayed back to finish a few things before coming home." Laura explains._

"_Plus he won't pick up any of my calls. He always pick up my call." Ashely adds._

"_I need you to find me." Laura tells Rosella who sighs._

"_I don't normally takes jobs which cause to me to travel to another country." Rosella tells._

"_Please." Ashely pleads._

"_I'll pay you double, half now and half when you come back with Paul." Laura said as she walks to a cupboard and pulls out a yellow envelope. She walks over and hold it out. Rosella sighs as she looks at Ashely_

"_Please, find my daddy." Ashely pleads. Rosella gives in and grabs the envelope. _

"_It will take a couple of day to get the visa and plane ticket." Rosella tells them. "I also need a photo of him."_

"_Here." Ashely said as she pulls out a photo her and Paul. Rosella grabs it and sighs, she needs to find him._

"_Can I keep this?" Rosella asks._

"_Of course." Ashely said._

"_Ok, I'll find him, I promise." Rosella tells them. _

Rosella pulls out the photo and hands it to Paul.

"Give this back to that daughter of yours, would you?" Rosella said and Paul smiles.

"Of course." Paul said and Rosella looks at Ajay. She has no idea what he has plan. After a while, they stop and Rosella looks around lost. Ajay gets out and walks over.

"We are close to the bus route, I know a few people there. I can convince them to look away." Ajay tells them.

"Make them look the other way while I sneak him on the bus." Rosella tells him as she climbs out with Paul behind her, grabbing his bag. Ajay nods. Rosella and Paul sneaks through the bushes to see the bus.

"Ok, I have money to bribe the bus driver." Paul whispers. They saw Ajay walks over and Rosella smiles as they sneak onto the bus and talked to the driver.

"Are you heading to the airport?" Rosella asks.

"No." the bust driver said. Paul pulls out some money and holds it out. "Well, I can do a detour to it." the bust driver said taking the money.

"You make sure he gets off there." Rosella tells him.

"Yes, of course." the bus driver said and Paul sits down.

"Take care Rose." Paul said and Rosella smiles. "And here." Paul then said, handing his phone over. "So I can call you."

"Thanks." Rosella said, then gets off the bus, running back to the buses. The bus then leaves. She heard the Gold Path fighters yell and chuckles as she heads to the truck. Ajay then runs over.

"Is he out?" Ajay asks.

"Yes." Rosella replies and they got into the truck. They headed off and Rosella sighs, it was getting late. "Thank you." Rosella said. "For helping me getting Paul out of here, I know he is a monster here." Rosella adds.

"Sabal has change since became the leader of the Golden Path. I don't accept his change. Anyway to get back at him, I will take as well as helping you." Ajay explains. Rosella smiles.

"Watch out!" Rosella screams, seeing a truck driving their way. The other truck crash into their side, knocking them into a tree and knocking the pair out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosella moans as she slowly wake up to find herself tied to a chair. She felt something sliding down her face. She could also hear yelling, but couldn't make out who it was. Rosella moans as she slowly opens her eyes and looks up to see Ajay and Sabal.

"Enough is enough Sabal!" Ajay shouts and Sabal walks out, slamming the door. Ajay sighs as he looks at Rosella who sighs as Ajay walks over. "How much did you see?" Ajay asks as he unties Rosella.

"Nothing, just you yelling enough is enough." Rosella replies. "How long were we out for?" Rosella then asks.

"A while." Ajay replies as he picks Rosella up bridal style and walks out. Rosella sighs as she rest her head on Ajay's shoulder.

"They didn't get Paul, right?" Rosella asks softly.

"He's gone." Ajay replies and Rosella smiles. Ajay opens a trucks door and sits Rosella in. Rosella sighs as Ajay closes the door. Ajay then walks to Sabal who looks at Rosella.

"She needs to leave brother." Sabal said.

"She would leave, if you didn't burn her passport." Ajay tells him. "Get use to her being here, she's stuck here." Ajay then said walking to the truck. He gets in and drives off. Rosella moans as she looks at Ajay.

"Thank you, for everything." Rosella said and Ajay smiles.

"It was the least I could do." Ajay said.

"What changed your mind?" Rosella asks and Ajay looks at her confused, then looks forward.

"What about?" Ajay asks.

"Paul, you didn't want to help me, you didn't want me to go to, Banapur Villag I believe it was, home of the Golden Path so what changed your mind?" Rosella explains and Ajay sighs. "And don't say to get back a Sabal." Rosella tells him.

"It's a long story. The way Sabal has been acting since he Pagan left. He was going to leave Paul there to die. I know what he has done is wrong, but no one should be treated like that." Ajay explains and Rosella sighs. "Look, I don't think Sabal is going to let this go so we have to be careful from now on." Ajay tells her.

"Got it." Rosella said and sighs as she looks out her window. "What will he do?" Rosella then asks.

"I don't know." Ajay replies and Rosella closes her eyes, leaning back.

"I guess only time will tell." Rosella said.

"Yeah." Ajay replies and Rosella sighs, this is her life now. She needs to get used to it.

* * *

><p><strong>So really, that's it…I am never going to write another Far Cry fanfiction again, sorry Rosella…for those who stayed here to the end, thank and sorry…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye <strong>


End file.
